


Kiss me

by IfTheyFitIShip (lenayuri)



Series: Traducciones Tomarry/Harrymort [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Creature Fic, Elf Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Semi Alternate Universe, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/IfTheyFitIShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Bésame.<br/>—¿Qué?<br/>—Me escuchaste correctamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/67854) by Kitten Meru. 



> Traducción autorizada del fanfic **Kiss me** de Kitten Meru.
> 
> El original está dividido en dos partes, pero como son cortos, los junté en uno. ;)

El shock no era una expresión habitual para Tom.

Normalmente, era tranquilo y sereno. Era el Lord Oscuro, nada más que el placer, la ira, la satisfacción y el orgullo cruzaban sus facciones, nada más. Pero la expresión de su rostro era claramente de shock esa noche.

—¿Potter?— esa noche abrió la puerta de su casa en Little Hangleton, la que había sido recientemente restaurada con la ayuda de magia antigua, sólo para ver a Harry Potter sentado fuera de ella. No había golpeado la puerta, pero de alguna manera él sabía que algo estaba fuera de su casa esa noche. Cuánta razón tenía.

—Hola, Tom— el chico se quedó mirando la puesta de sol con aparente desinterés. Era tan peculiar que no podía sacar a relucir la rabia habitual al ver al muchacho que había causado todos sus problemas los últimos tiempos.

—Bonita casa. Un pueblo de mierda, sin embargo— no podía pensar en nada para responder a eso. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Potter estaba ahí? ¿Cómo lo encontró? ¿Por qué no estaban discutiendo, peleando o maldiciéndose entre sí? ¿Por qué su presencia no le enfurecía? ¿Por qué demonios no llevaba puestas las gafas?

Espera, ¿qué?

—Te quedaste mudo. Déjame aprovechar el extraño momento y te diré lo que he descubierto— el muchacho se puso de pie y le vio a los ojos. ¿Había crecido?

—Resulta que tengo acceso a un notable artefacto, la capa de invisibilidad más potente. Con un par de hechizos tuve la oportunidad de asegurarme de que era indetectable para cualquiera y cualquier magia. Es buena para andar a escondidas, espiando— el primer pensamiento de Tom fue que lo había estado espiando a él, a sus Mortífagos, pero no dijo nada, lo extraño de todo eso aún no había desaparecido.

—Sí. Dumbledore dice algunas cosas muy interesantes cuando está solo. Habla con su fénix como si fueran niñas pequeñas hablando de sus diarios. Parece que dice un montón de mentiras, a ti y a mí— sostuvo una esfera en sus manos, una profecía, si no se equivocaba —Sabes de esta profecía— la dejó caer. Se estrelló contra el suelo y una voz susurrante dijo la profecía completa, la que él sólo escuchó una parte hace mucho tiempo. Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar lo que contenía. Antes de que pudiera enojarse o matar al niño, había comenzado a hablar de nuevo —Es una falsificación. Poderosa magia en una réplica de la original, pero es falsa.

El muchacho se detuvo, el humo se disipó.

—Mis padres no eran Lily y James Potter. Mis padres eran los ladrones Elven. Dumbledore me robó cuando nací, encarcelando a mis verdaderos padres y dejándolos morir; me colocó con los Potter y pensó hasta éste elaborado plan para destruirte. Él espera que ambos muriéramos esa noche. Cuando no morí, me mantuvo, en caso de que lo peor sucediera, como tu regreso. Cuando lo hicieras, me haría pelear.

—A lo que quiero llegar, es que nos han mentido a ambos. Y creo en el viejo dicho de que 'el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo', así que Tom, me gustaría unirme a ti.

.

Después de que el shock se disipara un poco, y hubiera procesado todo lo que el muchacho dijo, incluso entró en su mente para ver la verdad, había invitado al chico a entrar. Lo puso en una habitación y colocó protecciones y hechizos de seguimiento sólo en caso de que perdiera algo.

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber pasado la noche pensando, sentó al chico y habló con él.

Al parecer, el muchacho había estado dudando de algunas personas a su alrededor por un tiempo, pero todavía era un Gryffindor con complejo de héroe y él quería hacer lo que pudiera para regresar al hombre que había matado a sus padres. No sólo eran los padres del niño, Lily y James, pero Dumbledore había organizado todo, incluyendo la muerte de varias personas inocentes.

¿Por qué haría tal cosa? Por poder.

Había hablado con Aberfoth, el hermano de Albus, y descubrió que él siempre había estado hambriento de poder. Si no fuera tan valiente, hubiese ido a Slytherin. Había tenido una aventura con Gellert Grindlewand hace algún tiempo con el fin de descubrir los secretos para ganas poder. Después de obtener el conocimiento, lo había derrotado y tomó la gloria. Le había quitado la Varita de Sauco para el poder mágico y la gloria política. Pero cuando Tom se levantó, con un poder igualado al suyo, él supo que no había forma de detenerlo por su cuenta. Así que había robado un niño Elven de sus padres que eran criminales, nadie los echaría de menos. Algunos glamours aquí, algo de magia restrictiva allí y voilá, salvador instantáneo.

Pero entonces, Harry se enteró. Y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto sus hallazgos.

—¿Así que eres un elfo?— había superado el shock y había llegado a aceptar todo lo que había aprendido como la verdad. Ahora veía esto como un gran triunfo, un poderoso hijo de Elven de su lado, y nadie lo sabría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Sí. He hecho algunas investigaciones y sé lo que eso conlleva. También sé que soy aparentemente ilegal. Se supone que no debo ser capaz de vivir aquí, los Elves fueron desterrados. Así que me imagino que ya estoy rompiendo la ley sólo por vivir aquí, que bien podría seguir así. No me malinterpretes, no estoy a punto de matarte o torturarte, o incluso tomar tu maldita marca. No, soy mejor que eso. Pero te diré todo acerca de todo lo que sé. Usaré mi imagen para ayudarte a tomar el ministerio, para ganar su confianza, para ganar. Sólo tengo una condición.

Todo sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Con este chico a su lado, todo parecía posible. Con todo lo que estaba dispuesto a dar, la victoria parecía tan cerca. Por lo tanto, preguntó cuál era esa condición.

—Bésame.

—¿Qué?

—Me escuchaste correctamente.

No, no lo hizo. No había manera de que Harry Potter, a pesar de que no era su verdadero nombre, le hubiese pedido que lo besara. No tenía ningún sentido.

—Esa es mi condición. Sinceramente, he estado enamorado de ti desde que te vi en el diario en mi segundo año. No soy nada si no un Gryffindor, aunque parte serpiente. No me veo realmente con un mitad-serpiente, pero tus apariencia fuer sólo una parte de lo que me llegó de ti.

Fue consciente de sí mismo por un momento, realmente se veía como una serpiente ¿verdad? No importa qué, ¿qué demonios?

—Está bien. Sólo siéntate ahí. No me beses. Pero yo me voy— el muchacho hizo el movimiento de irse, pero lo atrapó justo cuando se puso de pie. Se puso de pie antes de que el chico, que era sólo un par de pulgadas más pequeño que él, y lo miró a los ojos.

Incluso para un elfo, era lindo. Era un poco femenino, con el cabello emplumado un poco más allá de sus orejas ligeramente puntiagudas y los ojos esmeraldas más hermosos que jamás hubiera visto. Era el tipo de chico que convertía a los hombres heterosexuales en homosexuales.

Bueno, ciertamente lo hizo ahora.

Tomó una decisión en ese momento, mirando fijamente sus ojos. Tomó el pesado glamour que siempre mantenía sobre sí mismo y lo dejó caer. De repente, donde alguna vez hubo un monstruo con cara de serpiente, ahora había un guapo hombre que parecía tener alrededor de 40. Los ojos del chico se abrieron y una emoción nunca antes vista se filtró en los orbes esmeralda.

Sonrió y bajó la cabeza, y rápidamente tomó esos suaves labios en los suyos. Presionó más contra el muchacho y de inmediato recibió respuesta. El muchacho puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, juntándolos más y no podía dejar de envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del muchacho. Se quedaron así, masajeando los labios del otro durante un minuto. Entonces, siempre el Gryffindor, apretaba la lengua en la separación de los labios. Se volvió un poco caliente desde allí.

Una hora más tarde, yacían juntos en su cama, desnudos como el día en que nacieron, envueltos en un abrazo. ¿Cómo habían llegado tan lejos? No había sido hasta ayer en la noche que el chico había aparecido en la puerta de su casa. Y ahora, de repente, había besado al chico y procedió a jodérselo. Por lo que él sabía, era heterosexual. Al parecer, ya no. Gimió, el chico tenía aguante. Podía sentir la excitación del muchacho descansando sobre su muslo. El chico trazó perezosos círculos sobre su pecho desnudo.

—No puedes seriamente querer otra vez. ¿Tres veces? Debes recordar la edad que tengo— todos los pensamientos de odio hacia el chico salieron volando por la ventana. Ese pequeño elfo era, posiblemente, la cosa más sexy que jamás hubiese tenido en su cama. Y lo único que ha tenido en su cama desde que el niño naciera.

—Puede que no seas capaz de levantarte, pero tal vez puedas ayudarme. He oído que tienes una lengua bífida— dijo sugestivamente. Sólo podía gemir en lujuria. A decir verdad, no quería nada más que tomar al chico con su boca, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo gratis.

—Dijiste que tu condición era un beso. Te he hecho mucho más sin exigir nada. ¿Qué puedo obtener de esto?— dijo mientras arrastraba su mano por el pecho del muchacho y hábilmente evitó tocar el premio de abajo.

El muchacho frunció los labios como si estuviera pensando.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero que te quedes.

—¿Quedarme?

—Aquí, en mi cama. Por siempre. Conmigo, siempre.

Para algunos, eso pudo haber sonado como algo romántico. Y tal vez lo era, la compañía del chico no estaba mal. No se oponía en vivir con el chico como algo más que un juguete sexual. Pero no le estaba profesando su amor, eso era ridículo.

—Eso es pensar al revés.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Bueno, aquí estoy yo, ofreciéndome a ti y tu condición para tocarme es permanecer aquí. Al menos podrías decir, tu sexy trasero es lo que me despierta, no pensaba irme.

—¿Ah, no?

—No seas tan arrogante, puedo irme cuando me de la gana.

—No es lo que parecía hace un momento.

Al parecer, el muchacho estaba harto de hablar, porque se dio la vuelta para quedar encima del Lord Oscuro y comenzó a devorar su boca.

Sólo por ver la reacción del chico, transformó su lengua una vez más en una bifurcada. El chico se quedó sin aliento y se sentó, a horcajadas de él, todavía excitado.

—¿Algo así, chico?

—Llámame Harry.

—¿Así que te quedarás?

El chico, Harry, se quedó en silencio por un momento. Frotó su erección contra los duros abdominales bajo él y gimió.

—Merlín, ¡sí!

Así que el Lord Oscuro le dio la vuelta y se acomodó entre las piernas de Harry y sin previo aviso metió la dura erección en su boca. Hizo hueco en sus mejillas y chupó con fuerza, Harry gimió profundamente, con la espalda arqueada. Sus puños apretados en las sábanas verde oscuro y gimió, pidiéndole a Tom que succionara con más fuerza.

Tom succionó de nuevo a lo largo de la longitud del miembro de Harry y tomó sólo la parte superior en su boca. Haciendo uso de su lengua bífida, se sumergió en la ranura de la punta y chupó de nuevo, saboreando el presemen. Más gemidos guturales sonaron por encima de él, animándolo. Envolvió una mano alrededor de la base de la erección y la apretó, luego su lengua se arremolinó alrededor de la cabeza. Tomó la longitud entera en su boca de nuevo, la cabeza apoyada firmemente en la parte superior de su garganta. Tragó saliva alrededor de la punta y Harry dejó escapar un gemido ahogado, sonando como si estuviera tratando de contener un grito.

—Oh, Merlín ¡Tom! Por favor, ¡por favor déjame llegar!

Sonriendo lo mejor que pudo, siguió chupando y apretando, como si tratara de ordeñar el duro pene. Harry jadeaba con rapidez, una señal de que estaba cerca. Sabiendo lo que iba a venir, Tom sostuvo la cabeza en su boca y en ese momento Harry se vació con fuerza en su boca. Chupó y apretó hasta que tragó todo lo que tenía para ofrecer y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Será mejor que te acomodes. Estarás aquí por un tiempo.

Harry no respondió durante unos minutos, aún recuperando el aliento.

—Bueno…— tomó unas cuantas respiraciones más y luego se apoyó en sus codos, mirando los ojos rojos de su pareja.

—Será mejor que aguantes un poco más, porque si vas a retenerme aquí, espera a que te ataque en momentos aleatorios.

Tom sonrió y jaló a Harry más cerca de él, completamente decidido a quedarse dormido con el sexy elfo en sus brazos.

—Lo que tu digas, Harry, pero eres mío ahora.

—Claro, claro— Harry sonrió y se acurrucó más cerca, feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


End file.
